Amantes
by Salazar Lestrange
Summary: El Señor Oscuro ha caido.¿Qué pasará con nuestros mortifagos?¿Cuales son los sentimientos de Severus ahora que es libre?3º Capitulo. Contiene escenas de sexo.Aviso, es cortito
1. Amantes

Bueno, uno más de mis One-shot/paranoias. Ya se que debería dejarme de tonterías y continuar con mis historias, pero con los exámenes no tengo mucho tiempo y a lo más que llego es a escribir lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza antes de comer o antes de cenar.

Esta es una breve, brevísima historia sobre Severus Snape y Bellatrix Lestrange, pareja que no se porqué me gusta y que aparece poco.

Sin más, os dejo con esta viñeta.

S. Lestrange

* * *

**Amantes.**

La miró dormir a su lado, tan dulce en su sueño, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Tan diferente de cuando estaba despierta.

Pero así era ella. Bellatrix Lestrange, la fría asesina. La mano derecha de Voldemort, la que nunca vacilaba, la más cruel de los mortífagos. Y allí estaba, acurrucada entre las sabanas, con las manos unidas por debajo de la almohada, el suave cabello negro cayéndole sobre los ojos cerrados. Pareciendo más joven de lo habitual, casi una niña a sus 22 años.

Levantó su mano para apartar los rebeldes mechones con suavidad, con delicado cuidado para no despertarla. Le rozó suavemente la mejilla, con una ternura que jamás se permitiría despierto. Tenía la piel tan suave. Delineó sus rojos labios, su cara de porcelana. Podía sentir su aliento, tan cerca estaba recostado a su lado, en cada profunda respiración.

Pocas veces se permitían dormir juntos. De hecho, cuando empezaron su extraña aventura jamás hubiera pensado que llegaría el momento en que despertaría a su lado. Claro que cuando la conoció nunca pensó que acabaría siendo su amante.

Cosas de la vida.

Si cerraba los ojos aun recordaba con claridad el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Fue el día de su Selección en Hogwarts. Él estaba bastante nervioso, aunque nadie se lo notó. Y es que a la edad de once años, Severus Snape ya era un maestro en ocultar sus sentimientos. Ella estaba un poco más adelante en la desorganizada fila, cerca de su primo, ambos erguidos con orgullo y arrogancia.

Él fue a Gryffindor y se convirtió en su odiado enemigo. Ella, a Slytherin, convirtiéndose en compañera suya. Allí conoció a los que acabarían siendo sus compañeros tanto en la Escuela como después, cuando se unió a los mortífagos.

Estaba Narcissa Black, en último curso, que acabaría casándose con Lucius Malfoy, que por entonces ya había salido. Ambos de figura elegante y rubios, como ángeles fríos. También estaban Malcom Zabinni y Evan Rosier. Chicos duros los dos, aunque Malcom poseía una elegancia que brillaba por su ausencia en Rosier.

Y por supuesto Rabastan Lestrange, hermano pequeño de Rodolphus Lestrange, del curso de Lucius Malfoy.

Rodolphus… Hacía un año que la fiera y apasionada Bellatrix se había casado con el silencioso y frío Rodolphus. Hacía un año que habían empezado a verse a escondidas para compartir cama.

¿Irónico, no?

Se habían pasado todo su estancia en Hogwarts sin dirigirse apenas la palabra, no tanto por evitarse sino porque realmente no tenían nada que decirse. Él siempre había sido un niño callado sumergido en sus estudios, que solo levantaba la cabeza de los libros para su particular guerra con los Gryffindors. Ella, siempre había estado dispuesta para las pequeñas intrigas del Nido, fiel reflejo de las que se iba a encontrar cuando saliera de la escuela. Amante de las torturas psicológicas a sus compañeras de otras casas. (Las físicas no estaban permitidas en Hogwarts y ante todo tenía que terminar con un expediente envidiable.). Una niña de bien, a decir por sus profesores. Y así habían pasado los años, ignorándose mutuamente.

Pero entonces llegó el día de su boda. Severus había sido invitado como tantos otros por asistir a la Casa Slytherin y por el menos conocido motivo de ser un compañero mortifago.

Y allí estaba ella. Increíblemente bella en su traje blanco, de corte sinuoso y a la vez recatado. Por una vez imitando a su hermana mayor y siendo la perfecta anfitriona, la perfecta hija de la Sociedad.

Hasta que se encontraron en la bodega de la casa de los Black, anfitriona de la fiesta. Severus había bajado huyendo de sus compañeros, que comentaban jocosos su solitaria vida sentimental. Ella, por algún motivo oculto que aún hoy permanecía en secreto.

No supo exactamente como ocurrió, pero lo que comenzó como una banal charla donde la felicitaba por su reciente compromiso, acabó en una apasionada noche entre las sombras, siendo el primero en "estrenar" a la novia.

No había estado nada mal. Desde entonces, siempre que coincidían en alguna misión, o Rodolphus estaba ocupado en sus negocios, tenían uno de esos encuentros fugaces que los dejaban sudando y tremendamente satisfechos.

No era amor, ninguno se engañaba con románticas ideas de color de rosa. Era pasión y atracción en estado puro. Aunque Rodolphus era el marido perfecto, a Bella siempre le había atraído el oscuro mortifago, el misterioso y ácido Maestro en Pociones, de una forma insana quiz� pero no por ello la atracción era más débil. Y bueno, para él, Bella era el símbolo de la sensualidad, belleza blanca de pelo oscuro y ojos fieros, apasionada como pocos, hecho que le había llevado a ser una de los pocos mortífagos de género femenino.

En cierto sentido, se complementaban a la perfección.

A su lado, un movimiento lo hizo apartarse de tan agradables cabalas. Bellatrix abrió los ojos con languidez, fijándolos en el hombre de pelo oscuro que la miraba con fijeza.

¿Qué hora es?

- Las 6 de la mañana. Aún es temprano, Rodolphus no volverá hasta las 8 o 9 al menos.

- Bien.- Se volvió hacia el otro lado, dejando a la vista su espalda desnuda Se incorporó con tranquilidad, provocando que su indomable melena de rizos negros acariciara la cara de Severus, que la observaba en silencio aún tumbado.

- Deberías vestirte.- le indicó con frialdad sin volverse.

Sin emitir ningún sonido, apartó las sábanas y atravesó el cuarto desnudo, con pasos sibilinos, hasta el cuarto de baño. La única nota de color en su pálida figura era su pelo negro como ala de cuerpo, que se desparramaba por sus fuertes hombros.

Aunque no lo había mirado desde que abrió los ojos, Bella no pudo evitar sonreír con sensualidad cuando lo vio cruzar el suelo de su dormitorio. Aunque se arriesgaba a que Rodolphus los pillar� y Rodolphus era para algunas cosas muy posesivo, no pudo evitar asomarse a la ducha.

La visión de Severus debajo de la cascada de agua caliente, envuelto en sus vapores mientras se apoyaba con las manos separadas en la pared, con la cabeza gacha y la espalda tensa… Bueno, merecía el riesgo.

Dejó caer con suavidad la bata de seda negra que acaba de ponerse, acercándose en silencio a su amante. Aunque no dijo ni hizo nada, el leve movimiento de la morena cabeza en su dirección le indicó que sabía que estaba allí.

Bella alargó su delicado brazo para coger el jabón y una esponja, sin tocarlo aún. Se colocó detrás de él, pero fuera del radio del agua, que se deslizaba hirviendo por la piel del moreno. Lo enjabonó con cuidado, empezando por la espalda y pasando a los hombros. Cuando se acercó más a él para rodearlo con sus brazos y llegar a su pecho, Severus se irguió y le aprisionó sus manos con las suyas propias.

- Debo irme.

- Podrías quedarte unos minutos más.- ronroneó la mujer en su oído, mientras se apretaba sugerente al cuerpo masculino.

- Bellatrix…

- Aún es temprano.- le mordió suavemente el cuello, sabiendo cual era su punto débil.

Severus cerró los ojos ante la caricia de los labios de la joven Black en su cuello. Con un reniego, se giró y la aprisionó contra la pared de la ducha, besándola con deseo y fiereza. Ahora el agua caía sobre ambos, desdibujando sus figuras que luchaban con lujuria.

Bella dejó que su amante le sujetará las muñecas y la levantará del suelo, invadiendo con su experta lengua su boca, provocando sus gemidos con sus modos predadores y fieros. Adoraba cuando se imponía.

¿Bella?

Los amantes se quedaron quietos. Severus la bajó con tranquilidad al suelo, mientras se apartaba de ella con cuidado, su usual mascara imperturbable más serena que nunca, cualquier otro estaría mirando con pánico a su alrededor, buscando una salida.

Él incluso parecía levemente molesto por la interrupción. Claro que la que fruncía el ceño con enojo era ella.

¿Sí Rodolphus?

¿Dónde estás?

- En el baño, duchándome. Ahora bajo.

- De acuerdo, iré ordenando a los elfos el desayuno.

Menos mal que Rodolphus no era el típico marido con ganas de tirarse a su esposa en los momentos menos indicados.

Severus miró a la puerta unos segundos, escuchando los pasos del marido de Bella alejarse. Cuando ya no se escuchaba nada, cogió una toalla en silencio y empezó a secarse.

Cuando ya se había vestido, se volvió hacia Bella, que aún permanecía en la ducha, apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada enojada. Con una leve sonrisa sesgada, le tiró del brazo para acercarla y besarla de improviso una vez más.

Bella se dejo hacer y lo observó mientras se iba por la chimenea a su estudio.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

Que animan mucho.


	2. El día después

Bueno, sé que algunos ya habréis leído este capitulo, porque realmente ya lo he subido como historia independiente. Y no es que no merezca estar como segunda parte, pero me había gustado dejar este fic como One-Shot… Aunque luego de leer todos vuestros reviews, y darme cuenta de que no todos vosotros os habíais dado cuenta de que había subido el segundo capitulo como historia aparte, he decidido subirlo también como segundo capítulo.

Ah, tengo una mala noticia, mi ordenador se ha cof quemado cof, y hasta que no compre un procesador nuevo estaré sin él (y por tanto sin poder subir historias nuevas y sin escribirlas) y va a tardar bastante pues las tiendas de informáticas están de vacaciones… De hecho esto lo estoy subiendo del orde de mi novio, que es un cielo…

Bueno, os dejo con la introducción original…

Bueno, se que en otros fics prometí actualizar pronto, pues cuando estoy de exámenes suelo escribir más. Lo cual es cierto, pero esta vez como he estado estudiando más en la facultad que en mi casa, he tenido que escribir en papel, con lo cual todavía estoy pasándolas al ordenador/ recolectando las hojas (no penséis que soy ordenada escribiendo, más bien escribo en el primer sitio que pillo, detrás de unos apuntes…)Pero ya están varios capítulos bastantes adelantados de varios fics, amen de una sorpresa dedicada a **Joanne Distte**.

Aunque no prometo que lo vaya a subir mañana porque estoy un poco liada con el sexto libro. (El inglés no es lo mío)

Acabo de darme cuenta de que no respondí a los reviews de **Amantes**. Bueno, como este fic es en cierta manera continuación del otro, los responderé al final.

Aclaración: Se desarrolla un año después de **Amantes**.

S. Lestrange

**EL DIA DESPUÉS**

El jardín de los Malfoy relucía en todo su esplendor en las noches de Luna llena como aquella. Las cantarinas fuentes, los recogidos escondites, la fragancia de jazmines y rosas… todo se unía para absorberte en un delicado cuento de hadas y princesas.

Sin embargo, los ojos negros que lo contemplaban esa noche no podían estar menos cautivados. Para Severus Snape, aquella muestra de delicadeza y hermosura no era más que un ejemplo de la hipocresía que reinaba en el Salón de la mansión. Había sido invitado a una de las numerosas fiestas que los Malfoy celebraban a lo largo del año, quizá para entretener a la hermosa, pero inútil, esposa de Lucius. Sin embargo aquella era diferente, pues era para celebrar el reciente embarazo de Narcissa.

La crême de la crême de la Sociedad Mágica Londinense estaba allí, unidos a algunos amigos extranjeros, de igual clase, y algunos compañeros de estudios menos afortunados, que le daban ese toque distendido que Narcissa había querido para la ocasión.

Lo que muchos no sabían es que después de interminables horas de canapés, bailes y charla educada, los "compañeros de estudios poco afortunados" y algunos de los Lores de la fiesta, se despedirían de los demás para ponerse una máscara blanca e ir a celebrar por todo lo alto el futuro nacimiento del heredero Malfoy.

Severus se sentía a punto de vomitar. Lo cual lo confundía bastante. No es que fuera novato en tales lides, lo mismo habían hecho para celebrar el embarazo de Bellatrix Lestrange, aunque luego hubiera perdido el niño. Pero ahora todo era diferente.

Ahora él era un traidor.

Extraño¿verdad? Severus Snape era considerado por sus compañeros mortífagos como el asesino por excelencia: frío, calculador y oscuramente apasionado. Había oído incluso a algunos aconsejarles a los novatos que lo tomaran como ejemplo.

Antes, incluso lo hubiera sentido como un halago. Ahora lo único que hacia era aumentar las nauseas. Apoyó una de sus blancas manos en la pared cubierta por una cortina de terciopelo negro.

Qué simbólico.

Odiaba los simbolismos.

Sobre todo desde la profecía.

Ojala no la hubiera escuchado.

Ojala no hubiera ido ese día a Hogwarts.

Ni ayer. ¿Quién le había mandado aceptar el puesto de espía¿Cómo había podido creer que tenía estómago suficiente para traicionar a sus amigos¿Para ver otra vez las despiadadas matanzas¿Para resistirse al increíble placer que producía saber que tenías en tu mano la vida de todas aquellas personas? La emoción, la adrenalina de cuando perseguías aurores, esa incertidumbre de no saber si tu contrario es mejor que tú, si podrías sobrevivir. Uno se sentía tan… vivo.

Había intentado explicárselo a Dumbledore, pero él solo veía la muerte, la destrucción… Para él todo eso estaba mal y punto.

Que infeliz.

Y que ignorante.

Aun no sabía si había hecho lo correcto traicionando a su Señor. O uniéndose a él. ¿Estaba ahora en el bando correcto¿O no? Eran esas dudas las que estaban produciéndole las nauseas.

Debería haberse quedado en la cama.

Sintió como la puerta de la pequeña Sala donde se había refugiado se abría. Bufó molesto, seguramente era Lucius o Evan para recordarle de que _debía_ estar en el Salón principal aguantando a estúpidos ministros con sus igualmente estúpidas esposas. ¿Qué pensarían si aparecía con su uniforme al completo de mortifago? Seguro que eso borraría las presuntuosas sonrisas de sus sebosos rostros. Y sería más divertido.

Mucho más divertido.

Se rió por lo bajo imaginándose la escena.

- Si te estás riendo es que has bebido demasiado.- una burlona voz a sus espaldas lo hizo salir de sus fantasías con brusquedad. Una voz femenina.

Una voz femenina con mucha razón, pensó al contemplar su ¿cuarto? vaso vacío de Brandy. Giró el vaso para hacer tintinear los hielos que aún no se habían derretido.

- Al revés, creo que aún no he bebido lo suficiente.- respondió al fin levantando la vista hacia la mujer de oscura melena que se había detenido a poco pasos de él.

Su ronca voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Bellatrix. Sonrió de medio lado mientras terminaba de acortar la distancia que la separaban del hombre apoyado indolentemente en la ventana.

Severus la observó acercarse desde su puesto sin variar un ápice su postura. Bellatrix estaba increíble esa noche. Vestía un largo traje de terciopelo negro, que le dejaba la espalda al descubierto, pero con un increíble escote recatado (increíble por ser recatado, claro) que sin embargo la hacía verse aún más seductora. Al caminar pudo observar que la falda no cerraba por uno de sus lados, dejando a la vista su larga pierna de piel clara.

Aunque el moreno estaba mas pendiente de la mano que escondía a la espalda. Riéndose levemente, la mujer amplió su sonrisa y con un suave encogimiento de hombros le enseño la botella de Brandy que había escamoteado de la fiesta.

El gesto, lejos de tranquilizarle, aumentó su inquietud, mientras las primeras punzadas de placer anticipado se le clavaban dolorosamente en las entrañas.

- ¿No deberías estar con tu marido?

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que hoy estabas de buen humor.- rellenó el vaso con tranquilidad.

- Yo nunca estoy de buen humor.- la observó colocarse al otro lado de la ventana.- ¿No bebes?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros, en un gesto que Severus empezaba a encontrar francamente irritante, y se llevó la botella a los labios.

- ¿Contento?

- ¿Qué quieres Bellatrix?- intentó imprimir la máxima frialdad que pudo a la pregunta, que era mucha, aunque no podía evitar recordar la última vez que se vieron los dos solos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?- el tono insinuante le cortó la respiración y lo sorprendió sobremanera.

Desde que cortaron sus encuentros cerca de un año atrás no había visto ni el más mínimo interés por parte de la Señora Lestrange de retomarlos. Hasta ese día. Aunque con Bellatrix no se sabía nunca a ciencia cierta lo que perseguía hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin responder. ¿Qué es lo que quería¿Qué se acabara la guerra¿Matar a los Merodeadores¿A Ella? Umm…

- Lo que buscamos todos.- respondió indiferente.

- Eso no es una respuesta.

- Tú tampoco has respondido.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la mujer se inclinó eliminando el espacio que los separaba y lo besó en los labios, mordiéndole el inferior con suavidad.

- Bella… - Intentó apartarse, pero estaba prisionero contra la pared y el alfeizar. La lengua de la antigua Slytherin bordeó sus labios amenazando con eliminar toda su cautela y autocontrol.

Cuanto la había echado de menos.

- Estás casada.- una de sus manos, traidora ella, la acarició por la cintura, haciéndola arquearse.

- También lo estaba antes.

- Supongo que sí.

Total, para qué resistirse, algo tendría que sacar del maldito asunto.

Con un movimiento brusco la cogió por la cintura y la subió al alfeizar de la ventana, mientras la besaba con pasión, recorriendo la deliciosa boca femenina con ardor.

Bellatrix no se quedó atrás, convencido ya el amante. Le rodeó con las largas piernas por la cintura y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa. Pero los planes de Severus no iban por ese camino, pues le apartó la mano. Ante su gemido de frustración, el oscuro mago deslizó su mano por la falda para quitarle con torturante lentitud la ropa interior.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Severus. Todos sus amantes se dejaban llevar, sumisos. Incluso el más peligroso mortifago se volvía un complaciente esclavo entre sus sabanas. Pero Snape no. Nunca la dejaba obtener el control, ejercía su mando con firmeza. Muy parecido a Rodolphus. Aunque Severus poseía una pasión, un ardor, que se ausentaba en su marido.

- Hazlo.- le susurró al oído.

Por una vez Severus le obedeció y desabrochándose solo lo suficiente la penetró con fuerza. Bella se preparó para más, pero Severus permaneció quieto, dentro de ella. La morena se separó intrigada para ver que pasaba, la excitación de que alguien hubiera entrado en la habitación le mando escalofríos de placer por la columna.

Pero solo vio a Severus con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Abrió la boca para quejarse pero en vez de ello recibió la boca del moreno que la besaba con brusquedad y fiereza, mientras una de sus manos la jalonaba del cabello haciéndole levantar la cabeza y dejar su blanco cuello al descubierto. La mordió mientras empezaba a moverse con fuerza, cada una de sus embestidas coronado por el sonido del cuerpo de Bella contra el cristal.

Fue algo rápido y fiero, que dejo a Bella con la espalda dolorida y más que satisfecha, aunque siempre deseosa de más, como siempre le ocurría con el Maestro de Pociones.

Severus se abrochó los pantalones y se acomodo la ropa con la seca eficacia que lo caracterizaba, aunque una tenue sonrisa satisfecha puntuaba su rostro. Bella le sonrió con malicia mientras se acomodaba el vestido. El mago le mostró su ropa interior con burla.

- ¿No se te olvida algo?

Recibió una burlona sonrisa de respuesta.

- Puedes devolvérmelas mas tarde.

Severus la observó irse. Sus pasos eran igual de sinuosos que cuando entró, nadie podría imaginarse lo que había pasado viéndola. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de remordimientos al pensar en Dumbledore.

Miró al jardín una vez más. Ya no le parecía su belleza hipócrita.

Más bien un símbolo.

Ya sabéis: **Reviews!** Aunque ni yo misma estoy muy contenta de cómo me ha quedado así que también: **Tomatazos!**

**CONTESTACION A LOS REVIEWS **

**Dama: **Antes de nada, por tu review me he dado cuenta de que no ha quedado muy claro de que este fic, que ahora he integrado en el fic original pero que antes era un fic propio, era la continuación de amantes, así que por ti lo he subido como segundo capitulo. Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado, de verdad que te gusta más como he pintado a Bellatrix? Y yo que te tenía la sensación de no me había salido muy bien… Bueno, mejor. XD. Espero noticias tuyas.

**MoonyGabriela: **¿Ya tengo publicidad? Que bien! Claro que puedes publicar/hacer publicidad de mi fic, de Amantes o de cualquiera, me siento muy halagada. Perdona por no haberte contestado antes, pero creía que ya había contestado a los reviews del fic y lo tenía un poco olvidado.

**Carly McKinnon :** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, es una de mis parejas favoritas y a mi también me parece muy real, Severus es un personaje con mucho morbo y no me creo la vida solitaria que parece llevar en los libros. Espero que si lees éste también te guste.

**Malu Snape Rickman: **Tarde, pero aquí tienes la continuación. Creo que habrá una segunda parte, pues se me ha ocurrido una cosa… Jejeje. Espero que al final no te tiraras por la ventana, porque quiero saber que te parece este fic. Besos

**Minette Van Witch Lovette: Me** alegro de que te haya gustado, ahora que me doy cuenta de cuanta gente lo ha leído gracias a Joanne creo que me tendré que poner en serio con su sorpresita. Espero que este también te haya gustado.

**Joanne Distte: **Bueno, después de lo que te gustó Amantes espero que esta pequeña segunda parte no te haya decepcionado. Aquí están un poco más Light (o al menos esa es mi opinión, después la gente a veces no coincide conmigo) Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto, pues sigo todos tus fics con ansias, aunque reconozco que no suelo dejar reviews (me perdonas?) ah¿Cuándo PIENSAS CONTINUAR SEVEN DARKS YEARS?

En fin, que me altero. Los nuevos fics también están geniales. Me encantan los de Bellartrix.

**Eride**Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado.

**LadyDarthLanious: Bueno**, espero que al final consiguieras terminar el tuyo, si es así dime como se llama para leerlo. Espero que esta segunda parte también te haya gustado, aunque esta un poco más centrada en Severus y creo que sigue más el estilo de "Un día en la batalla". Bss

**Dream Kat: **Haciendo la competencia? Jajajaja. No hombre, me encanta que te encante Severus, porque a mi también me encanta (vaya trabalenguas) a veces pasa eso, a mi me gusta mucho la pareja Draco/Harry y todavía no he hecho ninguna. (Y eso que mis parejas son de todo tipo, sino léete "Examen")

**Galilea**: Pues a mi la verdad que Bella me parece el complemento perfecto para Sev, pero cada uno tiene sus gustos claro. Espero que este también te haya gustado aunque repita Bellatrix.

**Vicu Malfoy: **Tu lo has dicho, por algo es Severus. Precisamente puse esa escena para subrayar la frialdad de Sev y su autocontrol. Creo que es lo que más morbo me da de é.

**Pupi Chan: **Pero así tiene más gracia. Al fin y al cabo siempre aparece el marido… Espero que el fieling no se haya perdido en esta historia (como se escribe fieling?)

**Miss Andreina Snape: **Supongo que ya los habrás encontrado, aunque la verdad que aunque todo el mundo piensa que pegan mucho tampoco hay tantos fics de ellos dos. Espero que esta parte también te haya gustado. Si quieres buenos fics de Bellatrix lee a Joanne Distte. Bss


	3. El final

He vuelto! Después de una eternidad, (mes y medio, no?) con un fic que aunque no lo pensaba continuar, la verdad es que en un principio lo pensé con cuatro capítulos, así que he vuelto a mi idea original, este es el tercero y solo falta uno, que ya tengo esbozado.

Sé que esto iría mucho mejor en mi pagina personal, pero voy a comentar que voy a hacer con los demás fics, XD. Primero, **Amado Enemigo**. Esta comenzado el siguiente capítulo, aproximadamente a la mitad, y tengo ya pensado que voy a hacer con la otra mitad (otra razón de porque tardo tanto en actualizar, me pongo a escribir a trozos y cuando me doy cuenta tengo la mayoría empezados o a punto de terminar, pero ninguno completo.) Espero actualizar pronto, este fin de semana a ser posible.

**Salazar.** Bueno, este tardaré bastante porque no estoy muy contenta y quiero reescribirlo. XD.

**Instintos y Control**. Aunque en principio iba a ser un One Shot, quizá suba un capitulo más, como historia totalmente independiente pero del mismo estilo. Parecido a lo que hice con Examen. O quizá lo suba como otro One- Shot.

**Examen**. Ya tengo la próxima pareja pensada, una sorpresita para los seguidores de Amantes, aunque la historia no está relacionada.

Y por último tengo pensada una serie de viñetas sobre la vida de Severus, lo más posible, que subiría entre los nuevos capítulos de estas historias.

Sin más, os dejo con la historia:

**PD: **Intento nº 435 de que no me quite los espacios, los guiones…

**EL FINAL**

Podía sentir el terror de sus compañeros como una pegajosa patina que cubría todo: las conversaciones, la ropa… la piel.

Hacia menos de dos días que un pequeño e indefenso bebé había acabado con el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Patético.

Si le hubieron dicho unos meses antes que Lord Voldemort iba a acabar besando el polvo por un niño que era poco más que un recién nacido se habría reído en la cara del gracioso. Después de lanzarle una maldición por su osadía, por supuesto.

Suponía que debería de sentirse culpable por esa especie de doble moral, pero después de un año haciendo de agente doble para la Orden del Fénix casi se había acostumbrado. Hombre arrepentido por una parte, que se jugaba la vida para hacer de espía y así expiar sus pecados, frío asesino por otra, capaz de torturar a cualquiera que se metiera con su amo y señor.

¿Gracioso, no?

Aunque ahora no tendría que preocuparse más por ello, El que no Debe Ser Nombrado ya no existía.

No existía.

Las implicaciones del suceso se dibujaron claras por primera vez en su mente. No existía. Nada de hacer de espía. Nada de seguir matando. Dejar su vida atrás.

Su vida.

Sintió un doloroso y frío vacío en su interior. Su vida. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella? Debería de estar agradecido de la muerte del Señor Oscuro, pero la verdad…

Estaba asustado.

¿Cómo no estarlo? De una manera u otra su vida siempre había girado en torno al hecho de ser un mortifago. Se había sacado el Maestrazgo en Pociones porque era un mortifago. Era un espía porque era un mortifago.

¿Qué era ahora?

Sintió que se ahogaba. Necesitaba aire. Salió lo más disimuladamente que pudo de la abarrotada sala, sin llamar la atención de ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros mortífagos. ¿Qué eran ahora?

Ando con paso rápido por los pasillos, sentía que cada vez le costaba más respirar. Era inaudito. No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca en su vida, ni siquiera cuando escuchó la maldita profecía y supo lo que implicaba.

Su perenne túnica negra le azotó las piernas cuando echó a correr. Subió los escalones de tres en tres, su respiración volviéndose más jadeante por momentos. Se ahogaba. Por fin vio el cielo a través de los cristales de un balcón. Sin detenerse, dejando que las ventanas golpearan la piedra, se agarró a la barandilla, tragando amplias bocanadas de aire frío, que le despejaron el pecho y la mente.

Casi se echó a reír. Aquí estaba, un espía, un asesino, perdiendo el control de la manera más humillante posible. Menos mal que nadie lo había visto.

- -Jamás pensé verte en medio de un ataque de pánico.

La suave voz femenina resonó con fría indiferencia en la entrada del balcón. Espiando por el rabillo del ojo, la vio aparecer en el rincón donde la barandilla se unía la pared.

- -Bellatrix. – la saludó cortante

- -Severus. – le respondió sardónica.

- -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- -Por si no te habías dado cuenta, es mi casa.- su voz sonaba distante, mientras se acercaba para apoyarse en la baranda a su lado, tan cerca que la suave seda de su vestido le rozó el brazo.

- -Todo será tan distinto ahora que no está.- miró hacia abajo, hacia los calmos jardines.

- -¡No digas eso! Él no se ha ido.- se volvió hacia él furiosa, a punto de golpearlo.

Severus la observó impasible. Contemplar sus ojos furiosos, la rojez que invadía sus mejillas, signo evidente de que ella también estaba perdiendo el control, lo tranquilizó. No era el único que se sentía perdido. Solo.

Ver su sufrimiento lo serenaba.

- -Bellatrix, eres tonta.

Con un grito, se lanzó hacia el hombre, que la esquivó y dio un paso hacia la salida.

- -¡Él no ha muerto! ¡Esta vivo! ¡Lo sé! Y yo lo buscaré.

Se volvió a lanzar hacia él, que esta vez no se apartó, sino que agarró sus manos y se las sujetó a la espalda, inmovilizándola con sus brazos. La miró fijamente.

Bella le escupió con fiereza a la cara.

- -No seas estúpida. ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?- vio como sus pupilas se dilataban pero continuó inexorable.- ¿Dónde buscarías? Pero sobre todo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que está vivo?

- -Él no puede morir.- empezó a debatirse entre sus brazos, con furia, con desesperación.- No puede morir.

Al verla tan segura, sintió su seguridad decaer. ¿Sería verdad que había sobrevivido de alguna forma? Era imposible, pero también lo era que un niño de apenas un año desviara un Avada.

Se preparó para que el horror de saber que el Señor Oscuro aún vivía, de que podía regresar, lo invadiera.

No lo hizo.

Sintió alivio.

Todavía era un mortifago. Todavía tenía sentido su mundo.

Era extraño.

- -Bella. – el susurro consiguió que la mujer se calmase de una forma que no lo hubiera hecho ni un _desmanius_. – Si no te tranquilizas no podrás hacer nada para encontrarlo.

Vio sus ojos azules centrarse en los suyos con sorpresa. Con esperanza.

- -¿Lo crees? – Al tener la confirmación de sus esperanzas, aunque fuera del oscuro Maestro de Pociones, Bellatrix sintió que se calmaba, que era invadida por una férrea determinación. Estaba vivo. Y ella lo encontraría.

- -Creo que volverá algún día.

Sintió sus labios besándole con fuerza, su firme cuerpo apoyado contra el suyo. Estaban en un balcón de su casa, a plena vista de todos, con su marido dos pisos más abajo, calmando a los demás.

Y ni siquiera recordaba si había cerrado la puerta.

La besó de vuelta con fiereza, agarrando su cabeza con las dos manos, apretando con fuerza su cabello entre sus dedos. Sintió las manos de Bella, ya libres, le desgarraban la camisa, en su prisa por quitársela, mientras lo empujaba contra la entrada del balcón.

Por primera vez en su vida, la dejó tomar el control, la dejó acariciarlo, besarlo, apoyado lánguidamente contra la pared, con sus manos enterradas en su pelo y la respiración agitada.

Bella descendió por el cuerpo de su amante, besándole el pecho, descendiendo por su estómago. Hundió su lengua en su ombligo, mordió el suave camino de vello que se perdía en sus pantalones. Sus hábiles manos desabrocharon el pantalón, dejándolo caer mientras se deslizaban por su firme trasero hacia abajo.

Pero Severus no era un amante paciente. Y aunque en otra situación no le hubiera molestado en lo más mínimo el breve interludio, le tiró, quizá con excesiva fuerza, del pelo para alzarla, provocando un suave gemido de dolor, que tuvo la virtud de excitarlos aún más.

Tomó el control, empujando a Bella contra la baranda, a punto de caerse ambos hacia el suelo, a diez metros bajo ellos. Dejando la cautela a un lado, le desgarró la falda del vestido, aumentando el corte hasta que pudo quitárselo, dejándola en ropa interior en el frío aire de la noche. Deslizó sus manos por sus costados, mientras besaba y mordía sus pechos, sintiendo las manos de Bella atraerlo, enredadas en su pelo, engarfiadas en su cuello.

Acarició con la lentitud que lo caracterizaba el borde de encaje, jugado con ella, hasta que un gemido impaciente le indicó qué, o lo hacia él, o lo haría ella. Las bajó cuidadosamente, moviendo su mano en un lento semicírculo que le llevó al interior de sus muslos, mientras la otra desabrochaba por fin el sujetador.

Sintió tensarse deliciosamente a Bella, que le quitó sus últimas prendas a tirones, mientras le besaba en el cuello, gimiendo en su oído. Terminó de deslizar la última pieza hasta el suelo, y permaneciendo de rodillas, la besó en el estomago, imitando sus anteriores movimientos con pasión.

La morena no pudo más y se arrodilló a su lado, empujándolo para que se tumbara en el helado suelo de piedra. Se sentó a horcajadas encima del hombre, empalándose con lentitud.

Severus la cogió con fuerza de la cintura, imprimiendo él el ritmo, aunque estuviera, por una vez, abajo. Pronto sus gemidos, apenas apagados por ellos mismos, resonaron en el lugar.

Abajo, apenas a un tiro de piedra, los invitados empezaron a marcharse hacia sus casas, el reloj avanzando hacia medianoche, quitándoles tiempo.

Terminaron los dos a la vez, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, Bella tumbándose encima de Severus, su pelo negro derramándose sobre ambos.

Suspiró satisfecho, mientras la abrazaba en los últimos restos del orgasmo.

El Señor Oscuro volvería.

Pero él estaría preparado.

**CONTESTACION A LOS REVIEWS. (O NO)**

No se que pasa con los malditos reviews, algunos dicen que no se pueden contestar, otros que sí, otros que lo que no se puede hacer es subir una sola pagina con reviews. Bueno, yo hasta que alguien me lo aclare con seguridad, y siguiendo el consejo de que mejor pecar de precavido que lamentar después, agradezco a **Emina La Chica Anime, Miss-Andreina-Snape, Carly McKinnon (**Aquí está tu esperada tercera parte, espero que te guste), por supuesto a **Joanne Distte **(te acabo de escribir un email diciendo que he vuelto con esta historia y aquí estoy, que cosas) a **pupi-chan, a nagini-verde, Malu Snape Rickman (**Es una buena idea, aunque en principio no va poder ser, aunque nunca se sabe, para eso esta la opción de reorganizar los capítulos) y a **Pansy-Morsmordre.**

Me alegráis el día cada vez que veo un review nuevo.

Bueno, cuando me entere bien de cómo va la cosa responderé mejor. XD

Bss todos.


End file.
